Miss Strange
by Goddess of All Evil
Summary: [Sets during 3x23] Hook and Emma had travelled into time and landed in the Enchanted Forest. But what would happen if Emma didn't listen when Hook told her not to interfere and stood in the Queen's way...? [SwanQueen One-shot Smut]


**_Miss Strange_**

 ** _~by Goddess of All Evil_**

* * *

''That's Regina,'' Emma said quietly while she was looking at the Evil Queen descending from her carriage.

''Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen,'' Hook objected.

Emma was staring with attention at the Evil Queen walking and parading in front of the villagers who were frozen in fear. She was wearing black tight pants and a red leather and buckskin jacket that enhanced her body shapes. Emma felt herself amazed to notice Regina did have beautiful shapes, though she never noticed before. Strangely, she thought that this superior and cruel look suited the Evil Queen, as much as it suited the mayor of Storybrooke, whom she used to know better. The poise and grace that emanated from that regal woman took Emma's breath away.

She shook her head, trying to remember she was looking at the Evil Queen, the woman that ruined her mother's life and hers.

Regina was threatening a young woman, showing her best ruthless and scary smile.

''Here's what helping Snow White looks like!'' The Queen shouted, getting closer to the poor girl.

''Help me! She's going to kill me!'' The young woman cried.

The blonde believed she heard Killian murmuring something, but she didn't bother to listen to him, her attention focused on the event she was just witnessing. Without thinking, in a same and quick move, Emma stood up and ran towards the poor innocent girl to interpose between Regina and her victim.

''Stop! Let her go. I know where Snow White is. Leave her be and I'll lead you to her,'' Emma yelled in front of the Queen who was blinking in surprise, before her mouth raised a cynic smile of satisfaction.

''Oh my, what a strange woman we have here...who finally tells me what I want! Perfect. Let her go,'' The Evil Queen ordered at her knights who instantly freed the young peasant.

''Well, then come with me, strange woman. Get in the carriage, please...'' Regina smirked as she invited Emma to follow her into the carriage with a polite gesture.

Emma froze in terror. What did she just do? Did she just throw herself into the lion's mouth? In her case, in the hands of the worst woman of the realm who wanted her mother's heart in a box? Yes, it seemed she did. Emma sighed. She didn't know why, but she just thought she could figure it out. She had always found a way out of trouble, ever since she was a child, but... She had never met the Evil Queen before, until _now_.

She looked back over her shoulder, just in time to meet Hook's eyes who was glancing at her blankly. She tried to show her most confident face, hoping he would not try to play the hero and come after her - for that would be foolish - and she got into the carriage.

The Evil Queen entered after her and sat before her, leaning back on the soft red velvet material.

She smiled at her in an odd way. Emma could feel her insistent gaze on her body and it made her feel quite uncomfortable. She noted she always felt this way in the presence of Regina Mills but being right in front of her now, in a different world and a different time, only made things even more complicated and unsettling.

''So, miss... _Strange_ , pardon me for calling you like that, but... What do those weird clothes hide?'' The Evil Queen asked, still grinning at Emma.

Emma tried not to laugh. Of course she must seem _strange_ to the Queen with her brown leather jacket, her blue tight jeans and her boots ! _That_ Regina was certainly not used to see that kind of clothes, but rather long and beautiful dresses with its complicated corsets.

So the blonde looked at Regina timidly, silently pondering what to answer. What do those clothes hide? What does that mean? Is it... No, it couldn't be. Emma suddenly felt a rush of heat spreading on her cheeks as she avoided the burning gaze of the Evil Queen.

''I...Uh...I'm sorry to ask, but... What do you mean, Your Grace?''

The Queen chuckled.

''It's _Your_ _Majesty_. I was talking about the precious information you promised me, of course ! Now tell me, _miss Strange_... Where is Snow White?'' She asked again in a cold tone.

''Uh... Well, I...I saw her at the north of the forest...'' Emma muttered hesitantly.

''Go to the north!'' Regina shouted at her knights, and the carriage started moving.

''Where was she? What was she doing?''

Emma tried to think quickly. What could Snow White do in the woods, trying to escape from the Queen who wanted to kill her...?

''Uh... She...She was hunting, I guess...'' Emma finished at last as relief soothed her mind.

All of a sudden, the Queen leant in closer and put an hand around Emma's neck.

''Why are you lying to me?'' The Evil Queen asked, her red full lips looming against Emma's cheek.

Emma had no more brilliant idea. Maybe because the first one wasn't brilliant at all. How could she managed to survive this ? Now, the Queen was angry at her and she was certainly not going to let her go without getting what she wanted.

Regina was so close, Emma could feel the Queen's breasts uncovered by her troubling and very opened cleavage against hers, one of her leg between hers... Emma blinked. She felt suddenly and unexpectedly hot.

This was madness. But the way the Queen looked at her... Oh, she knew that look. It couldn't be a coincidence. Moreover, she was running out of options. She didn't really have the choice, did she?

She took the collar of the Queen's jacket wildly and tilted her head to the side. She pushed her lips against Regina's.

The Queen seemed to hesitate for a second, frozen in incomprehension.

 _An incomprehension I can easily understand_ , the blonde thought amusingly. _Now_ _what will she do ? Will she just kill me or..._

A soft moan escaped from Regina's mouth. Finally, Emma felt the Evil Queen's lips answer to hers. The Queen's hands released Emma's throat and grasped the blonde's hair. At Emma's greatest surprise, Regina even deepened the kiss and let her tongue visit Emma's mouth, while she moved forwards to seat onto the blonde's thighs.

When the two women were both short of breath, Regina pulled away to look at the strange and beautiful woman in front of her.

''I now see the reason why you wanted to get into my carriage, you naughty girl...'' The Evil Queen smirked. Emma smiled at her in return.

''You are a clever woman, _my Queen,_ '' she replied.

Without another word, because she couldn't speak anymore, she shifted her body and Regina's to the side as she roughly pushed the Queen against the bench. Without a second thought, though perfectly aware of the possible retaliation she could get by doing so, she got on top of her. She took off the other woman's jacket in one sharp gesture as the Queen gazed up at her, hungry brown eyes locking with bright green. Emma stopped herself for a while, enjoying the sight of an half-naked Regina underneath her.

''What are you waiting for? Please go ahead, _miss_ _Strange_...!'' The Evil Queen whispered.

Emma smiled smugly. Regina was begging her to fuck her. What an irony ! She didn't know what she was doing, nor how she could do this, but she couldn't care less. She was actually enjoying herself in an unexpected and perhaps a bit frightening way, and she didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not yet. So first things first...

She lay down on the Queen's body, letting her hands wander on the smooth skin as her tongue swirled around Regina's nipples. She bit the small buds of flesh, earning a deep moan from the woman. Regina's body shivered under Emma's touch which caused the blonde's smile to widden. The brunette groaned and her brown eyes fluttered open. She waved her hand in the air and all of their clothes vanished into thin air. The blonde surpressed a yell of shock, but the Queen's finger set on her lips ripped it off her throat.

'' _Miss_ _Strange_ is dead, long live miss Naked,'' Regina chuckled.

She pulled the blonde towards her to claim Emma's lips with hers. The latter smiled against the brunette's mouth. Their already bruised lips were brushing and rubbing against each other as their tongues were dancing in a wild and hot waltz. When she put an end to the passionate kiss, Emma went down on Regina's body and strayed her legs in a harsh movement, smiling defiantly. She grabbed the Queen's boobs in her hands, massaging the sensitive skin with her hands, while her tongue was searching for the warm and wet spot between her legs. Regina dug her nails into Emma's hands. And when the blonde finally found what she was looking for, she licked it with passion, doing slow and deep circles with her tongue. As her ears were filled with the Queen's moans of pleasure, she found herself devoured by a feral hunger and wanting. She finally interrupted her ministrations to lean on the brunette, bringing their sweaty bodies together, as she tried to ignore the feeling of Regina's breasts brushing against hers which set her on fire.

''What do you want now, _My Majesty_?'' Emma gasped against the Queen's lips.

The brunette cupped Emma's face in her hands.

''I want you. Fuck me, _miss_ _Strange_... NOW.'' Regina growled before crashing her mouth on Emma's.

''Alright. Your wish is my command, _my_ _Queen_...''

She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to make the woman she used to hate so much scream her name.

 _What a sweet revenge would that be..._

Emma inserted two fingers inside Regina's body. The woman's thighs wrapped around the blonde's waist as she whimpered in both pain and pleasure. The Queen fisted Emma's hair, pulling the blonde violently towards her and glued her lips to Emma's desperately. The blonde's fingers got deeper and deeper between Regina's legs, causing the brunette to moan louder and louder into their merged mouths. Finally, a powerful chill runned down the Queen's body, shaking from tip to toe, allowing her to release all its agonizing and yet thrilling tension as a scream of pure ecstasy escaped from her mouth. Emma giggled with satisfaction.

When her body had fully relaxed, Regina lowered her legs and placed her hands around Emma's waist lazily. She gave her an amused smile.

''You didn't have any idea about where Snow White might be, did you?'' She asked in a smooth voice.

''Of course not!'' The blonde snorted. ''But I know where the Queen's weakness is hiding though...''

Regina laughed genuinely and straightened up in all her regal naked beauty. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sight once again. Then the Queen pulled the blonde closer and kissed her, licking her lips provocatively until the blonde complied and parted her lips to let her tongue invade her warm mouth. The Savior felt Regina smile into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

A moment later, they pulled back almost unwillingly, gasping for air. Regina leant down to press her forehead against Emma's as she whispered.

''You're definitely full of surprise, _miss Strange_...''

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Leave a review if you know where the Queen's weakness is...**

 **(And if you don't, leave a review and I'll show you)**

 **~Goddess of All Evil**


End file.
